


Унаследованное поведение

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Rainy_Elliot



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Animal Traits, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grooming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Всё началось с пустого стакана на краю стола. И затем Перри стал замечать, что порой его враг ведёт себя... странно.





	Унаследованное поведение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inherited Behaviors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327961) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Разрешение получено.

Всё началось с пустого стакана на краю стола.  
Хотя эффектные появления были штукой полезной и, откровенно говоря, забавной, порой ожидание и слежка за врагом позволяли собрать недоступную иначе информацию.  
И наметить способы выбраться из разбросанных по всему логову ловушек.  
Дуфеншмирц очевидно, выпил содержимое стакана и оставил его на столе — но это не объясняло, почему, ожидая появления Перри, он таращился на стакан.  
Смерив стакан долгим взглядом сощуренных глаз, Дуфеншмирц смахнул его на пол и довольно хмыкнул, прежде чем отойти от стола.  
Перри решил бы, что это какая-то уловка, но не мог понять её смысл.  
Так что он выбросил из головы мысли о странном поведении Дуфеншмирца и сосредоточился на расстраивании его очередного плана.  
Вторым был случай с мышью. Агент М была одной из агентов наблюдения, которая жила в стенах логова, и как-то раз, когда Перри попал в очередную ловушку, она неудачно выбежала на открытое место.  
Перри не ожидал, что Дуфеншмирц замрёт на мгновение, сосредоточив взгляд на крохотной серой мыши. Затем медленно, очень осторожно, опустится на корточки, оперевшись кончиками пальцев об пол и слегка покачивая бёдрами из стороны в сторону.  
Перри потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять значение этой позы, и он затрещал, призывая агента М скрыться. Мышь пискнула в ответ и кинулась назад.  
Дуфеншмирц, казалось, только и ждал этого, удивительно плавным движением метнувшись к добыче и согнув пальцы так, что они пугающе напоминали когти. Моргни Перри, и он упустил бы момент, когда Дуфеншмирц, прыгнув, схватил мышь в руки — движением, которым легко мог сразить и добычу покрупнее.  
Он поднял мышь, и на Перри накатила странная тревога, что Дуфеншмирц сейчас съест агента, сунет в рот и проглотит не жуя.  
Что не только противоречило предписанием ОБКА, но и крайне пугало. Перри пронзительно затрещал как можно громче — самое близкий к крику звук, что он мог издать. К счастью, это, похоже, вывело Дуфеншмирца из транса, и он сам удивился, увидев у себя в руках мышь.  
— Прости, — он опустил агента на пол с нервным смешком. — Инстинкт, знаешь ли.  
Насчёт этого Перри не был уверен. Он не видел таких инстинктов вне агентства. И уж точно не у человека, который обычно вопил при виде мышей.  
Агент М тут же исчезла, и Дуфеншмирц завёл свой монолог с предысторией, но они оба чувствовали, что его мысли заняты чем-то другим, так что пришлось сворачивать всё по-быстрому.  
В третий раз до Перри наконец дошло.  
— Перри-Утконос, что у тебя с шерстью?  
Дуфеншмирц уставился на Перри с расстояния, которое можно было бы счесть слишком близким для любой ситуации, кроме драки.  
Перри уставился в ответ. Он любил своих хозяев, но иногда из-за положения живого талисмана семьи не находилось времени привести себя в порядок с утра. И, хотя ему не нравилось показываться на публике с взлохмаченной шерстью, порой во имя победы над злом нужно было идти на жертвы.  
— О, видеть это не могу, — Дуфеншмирц мотнул головой и куда-то направился, его голос зло подрагивал: — Я не позволю моему врагу так выглядеть. Не выйдет, Перри-Утконос.  
Перри заворчал в ответ, дёргаясь в своих путах. Это была одна из тех ловушек, что хватали его за передние и задние лапы. Освободиться из них было непросто, но у него обычно оставался свободным хвост.  
Он разобрался, как ему выбраться, как раз к тому моменту, когда вернулся Дуфеншмирц — с решительным выражением лица и держа в руках щётку.  
— Я знать, Перри-утконос, это немного не по плану. Я просто чуть-чуть причесать тебя, и потом продолжим. Ты наверняка всё равно уже понял, как выбраться.  
Этот человек действительно был гением, — за исключением всех тех областей, в которых был непроходимым идиотом. Перри предупреждающе заворчал, когда Дуфеншмирца подошёл к нему сзади, так, что Перри его не видел. Он до определённой степени доверял Дуфеншмирцу и был готов стерпеть некоторые вольности, но в случае чего, не задумываясь, врезал бы ему по лицу.  
Дуфеншмирц мурлыкнул в ответ, давая знать, что всё понимает, но Перри всё равно напрягся, когда щётка впервые коснулась его спины, прошлась от края шляпы до кончика хвоста.  
И затем замер, когда Дуфеншмирц провёл щёткой снова, мягко и умело. Будто занимался этим раньше.  
— По крайней мере, твоя шерсть быть в хорошем состоянии, здоровая и блестящая. Нужно только привести в порядок, — безмятежно бормотал он, причёсывая Перри. — Мутти всегда говорить, если шерсть начала сохнуть, нужно есть больше рыбы. Или лягушек. Всё связанное с водой было сложновато перевести. Но она была права, мои братья и сёстры всегда иметь самые блестящие шубки.  
Не его мать, осознал Перри. Не то имя, да и человеческий брат у Дуфеншмирца был лишь один.  
Но о нём некоторое время заботились оцелоты.  
Внезапно многое обрело смысл. Хотя Дуфеншмирц был человеком, он сохранил некоторые повадки диких кошек с того времени, как жил с ними.  
Интересно, значило ли это, что он также предпочитает непрожаренное мясо.  
Он расслабился и позволил Дуфеншмирцу расчёсывать себя, довольно поклацывая, когда щётка касалась удачного места. Почти как когда его гладили члены его семьи — но минуло много времени с тех пор, как его приводил в порядок кто-то другой.  
Некоторые агенты помогали друг другу с этим; агент Б, Багира-Пантера, имел привычку прижимать к полу агентов помельче, которых считал «своими», и умывать своим шершавым языком. Но большинство агентов предпочитало использовать щётки вместо языка — вроде щётки с щетиной кабана, которая была у Дуфеншмирца — чтобы распределить масло на шерсти равномерно и удалить всю грязь и пыль. Дуфеншмирцу это отлично удавалось тоже — он хорошо прошёлся по некоторым трудным местам и вычесал спутанную шерсть у шеи.  
Перри прикрыл глаза от наслаждения и почти удивился, когда Дуфеншмирц перестал его расчёсывать.  
— Отлично, так гораздо лучше, — отметил Дуфеншмирц, проведя пальцами по спине Перри. — Выглядеть куда аккуратнее, и наверняка тебе так удобнее.  
Перри клацнул в ответ. Да, удобнее. Он и не замечал, как это его раздражало на самом деле.  
— Я сейчас вернуться, и мы продолжать как обычно, — заявил Дуфеншмирц, отходя от него. — Сиди смирно, я припас отличную предысторию!  
Перри проводил его взглядом, разрываясь между желанием понежиться ещё немного и необходимостью вернуться к боевой готовности. Какая-то часть его гадала, можно ли будет уговорить Дуфершмирца проделывать это иногда.  
Наконец он вздохнул и вернулся мыслями к настоящему. Он был секретным агентом, у него были обязанности, чёрт побери.  
Тем не менее, про кошачьи привычки его врага определённо стоило запомнить.

В следующий раз, когда Перри оказался в ловушке и никак не мог освободиться, он достал лазерную указку.  
Выяснилось, что лазерные указки так же отлично действовали на злых учёных, как на оцелотов.


End file.
